User blog:Mochizou/Horror Hotel: Check-In
17 teenagers go on the school trip of a lifetime. Free from rules and regulations, they plan to kick back and enjoy this trip but something may be out to stop them Note: Kikchair is Tori and Got2B is ToriB On the school bus to the Hotel Lizzy: Why the fuck are we going on this trip? Ash: 'Because it's a week off! '''Tori: '''And we've got our freedom! '''Yazzy: '''Not to mention, time alone with cute boys ''Yazzy looks at Red and smiles 'Alex: '''Is she fucking looking at you? '''Red: '''She can look at me all she wants, only you get to "handle the goods" if you know what I mean ''Alex stares at Red 'Alex: '''You're so fucking gross.....and you're so getting laid tonight '''Matt: '''I heard there's a Star Wars shop near the hotel, it's supposed to be filled with lightsabers and cosplay and action figures and-- ''Matt starts drooling 'Derek: '''Dude, that's gross '''Xav: '''Do I need to get you a tissue? '''Matt: '''I'm fine '''Sarah: '''Where the fuck is my bitch? '''ToriB: '''You mean Nick? '''Sarah: '''Yeah '''Kaylin: '''He's not coming '''Sarah: '''What? '''ToriB: '''Yeah, something happened. Ask Ari ''Sarah stands up 'Sarah: '''ARI! ''Ari jumps up 'Ari: '''Yes! '''Sarah: '''WHERE'S NICK?! '''Ari: '''Oh, um, he....he's not coming, he skipped out '''Sarah: '''Why? '''Ari: '''Something about a week with you being more than he could handle. That he'd rather eat his own testicles. '''Sarah: '''Little bitch! I'm so fucking someone tonight. Hey you! ''Sarah looks over towards RJ 'RJ: '''Me? '''Sarah: '''Come to my room tonight ''Sarah licks her lips 'Christina: '''Looks like you've pulled '''RJ: '''What's happening? '''Troy: '''You're gonna be a changed man RJ, let's just put it that way '''Gegi: '''You ok there? '''Kieran: '''Yeah, I'm just not very good with travel '''Gegi: '''Let me know if it's too much and I'll find you a bag or something '''Kieran: '''Thanks, Oh btw, who's that girl up the back? '''Gegi: '''Which one? There's four of them '''Kieran: '''That one on the end, the one that looks like Tamako from Tamako Market '''Gegi: '''Oh that's Ash. '''Kieran: '''Ash....she's cute '''Gegi: '''Hey! No abandoning your best friend for girls. '''Kieran: '''I won't, I promise ''The kids arrive at the hotel, it's eerie and quiet. Sarah is the group leader so she's responsible for who goes where 'Sarah: '''All right, listen up motherfuckers! I'm here to tell you what rooms you'll be in '''Derek: '''Oh god '''Sarah: '''Ok! Matt and Xav, you're together. Room 101 '''Sarah: '''Red, you're with Alex. Room 102 '''Sarah: '''ToriB and Kaylin. Room 103 '''Sarah: '''Lizzy and Ash. Room 201 '''Sarah: '''Tori and Yazzy. Room 202 '''Sarah: '''Kieran and Gegi. Room 203 '''Sarah: '''Christina and Troy. Room 301 '''Sarah: '''Derek and Ari. Room 302 '''Sarah: '''And RJ, you're with me. Room 303 ''Sarah winks at him 'Sarah: '''Ok, fuck off now. ''Room 101 'Xav: '''Ok, Matt, open your suitcase. I need to see what crap you've brought '''Matt: '''Ok! ''Matt opens his suitcase 'Xav: '''It's empty?! '''Matt: '''Yep! So I can buy Star Wars stuff '''Xav: '''What about your clothes? '''Matt: '''Cosplay man '''Xav: '''And at night? '''Matt: '''I'll sleep naked! '''Xav: '''NO YOU WILL NOT! ''Room 303 'Sarah: '''So...this is our room '''RJ: '''It's...very, very...nice '''Sarah: '''It'll look better once we've made it our own '''RJ: '''Well, uh, I... '''Sarah: '''Come here ''Sarah goes to seduce RJ but a loud scream is heard 'Sarah: '''What the fuck? ''Sarah goes out of her room 'Sarah: '''What the fuck guys, I was about to get some sex! ''Alex was the one screaming 'Alex: '''SARAH! GET DOWN HERE! EVERYONE HURRY! ''Everyone runs down to the bottom floor and there they find Troy, lying there with a broken neck, dead '''Yazzy: '''What happened? '''Alex: '''I don't know! I heard a thud and went out of my room and looked over the edge and there was Troy lying there. '''Ari: '''He fell? '''Derek: '''Or he was pushed? '''Lizzy: '''Wait, do you think he was murdered? '''Derek: '''Maybe '''ToriB: '''But, who did it? '''TO BE CONTINUED Category:Blog posts